


Magnet (Kougyoku Ren x Reader) (Magi)

by Rachelise



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: (Y/n) is a maid to Kougyoku Ren and soon they fall in love. You could say, they were drawn together like a magnet. (Posted originally on my Quotev and Deviantart)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Magnet  
> By: Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku  
> Cover and lyrics by: meowmoobaa4anime  
> Fanfiction by: Me

**Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.**  
Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.  
Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,  
Are consumed in flames but it's still, so wonderful.  
Wrapped around your finger from the lips to tongue.  
And I know they still think we're too young.  
Tangled up inside these beautiful chains,  
I know myself, but I feel barely sane. 

You were a new servant in the Kou palace and was tasked in serving the eighth imperial princess, Kougyoku Ren. You were from a small town in the Far East but traveled to Kou in order to find a job. Luckily, you were able to snag a position in serving as a maid to one of the princesses. 

After you were given your maid attire and assigned a room, you were tasked in changing the Princess's sheets. You remembered exactly where her room was from the tour her assistant, Koubun Ka, gave you. You knew her name, Kougyoku Ren, but had never seen her before nor knew anything about her.

You picked up the silk sheets from another maid who had just taken them down from the clothes line outside. You carried the folded sheets down the hall but stopped when you heard a voice call out to you, behind you.

"Oi, servant girl," You heard a voice lazily say. You turned to come face to face with a man with long black hair and piercing red eyes, "You're new aren't you?" 

You nodded slowly, "A-ah, yes I am."

He looked you up and down. His expression of boredom quickly changed to a smirk, "Say, drop what you're doing. I'm really bored and you seem fun. Let's go somewhere private where we can play."

"But, I really need to change the sheets on Princess Kougyoku's be-"

"It can wait," He grabbed your arm tightly, making you drop the sheets.

"I can't-"

"Who are you, a lowly maid, to say no, to me?" His smirk turned into a scowl, "Look here, I'll give you a choice. Come to bed with me or I'll slit your throat, servant. I think it'd be a pretty sight to see you drowning in your own blood."

"I-I- but I can't!" You tried to squirm out of his grip that seemed to get tighter and tighter. He suddenly pushed you against the wall in displeasure. Your eyes widened in fear and yelled, "H-help!"

The other servants watched the scene in silence, not responding to your plea. The man started laughing, "You think someone would stand up to me, a Magi? Now, I'll give you one last chance!" 

Was this really happening? On your first day of work? A Magi was threatening you to either be raped or killed? You began to feel tears run down your cheeks.

"Judal! What do you think you are doing to my maid!" A feminine voice screeched from down the hall. You and the man looked up to see a pouting girl who was speed walking up you. She was dressed in a beautiful and ornamental garb with her silky dark-pink hair that was pinned up. 

The man, 'Judal' dropped you. You fell to the floor and hung your head in shame.

"What exactly were you trying to do?!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

The two continued to argue back and forth, until the man stubbornly left, upset that the Princess has ruined his 'fun'.

She glared at the man as he walked away, "I swear, that man-"

She paused as she noticed your sniffling.

You still has tears dripping from your cheeks that fell to the floor. The Princess crouched down next to you, "I apologize for Judal's actions... I promise not everyone here at the palace is like that."

You wiped away your tears and lifted your head up. Instantly, you knew something had sparked in your heart as you gazed into her eyes.

**I want to drown in your embrace,**  
I want to live to see your face,  
Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to  
Softly call my name, I can tolerate the pain  
Please just know that you are what I want,  
And I know that's not a mistake. 

She was stunning... you wanted to thank the woman, but when realizing who she was, all you could stutter out was, "P-Princess Ko-Kougyoku..."

She smiled as she wiped away your tears, "Don't cry, (y/n). I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again."

You couldn't contain your emotions anymore and burst out into tears, becoming an emotional mess.

The princess embraced you and leaned your head against her chest, "Please don't cry..."

You felt so safe in her arms, so calm in her arms. You just wanted to drown in her embrace...

You tried to stop crying as she lifted your head up. She looked in to your (e/c) eyes and smiled, "Everything will be okay, I promise!"

"Yes, my Princess," You smiled and bowed your head.

**Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire**  
This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher.  
Soon that feeling so unknown, has spread without and grown and grown  
It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging. 

Ever since that day, you looked Princess Kougyoku with loving eyes. She was beautiful, sweet, and from what you noticed, lonely. You had always watched her from afar, and it always had seemed like she had little to no friends and this saddened you. Despite being lonely, she always smiled- around you at least. 

Your suspicions about her being lonely was confirmed when she had called you her quarters for tea. It was strange for a Princess to invite you, a maid of all people, for tea. But, you jumped at the chance, considering how much you cared for Kougyoku. You knocked lightly at the door when you heard her cheerful voice say, "Come in!"

You slowly opened the door to see the Princess pouring tea into some china tea cups. You spoke up, "You called for me, Princess?"

"Please, sit down and have a cup of tea with me," She pointed to the empty chair next to her. You nervously sat down and she handed the china cup to you. She took a sip from her's then set it down on the table, "You may be wondering why I called you here... I wanted to check up on you and see how work is going for you. Is everyone treating you kindly?"

"Yes, Princess," You gave her a nod. She looked around nervously, trying to think of another excuse.

"A-ah, I see," She took another sip, "So is the work difficult for you?"

"No, Princess," You shook your head.

She let out a long exhale, "In all honesty I thought this would be easier..."

"What would, Princess?" You asked with worry.

She blushed and looked at the ground, "I want... I want..."

Silence...

She looked up with the blush that had turned into a deeper crimson, "I-I want to be friends with you, (y/n)!"

Your eyes widened in surprise.

That spark in your heart you had for Kougyoku had turned into a raging fire.

"Y-yes, my Princess!" You said as you got on your knees, bowing, in front of her, "I promise... I will be there for you no matter what! My life is your's, my Princess!"

She blushed brightly again and quickly shook her head in shock, "I don't think that's really necessary! I mean, being friends doesn't call for-"

"But you saved my life! It's all I can offer yo-" Before you could finish your sentence, she sat down and hugged you.

Oh, that sweet embrace that you missed so dearly until now.

With that hug, your friendship began but soon turned in to something more...

**There is no happiness but this,**  
Hanging on a very kiss,  
Dreaming of a day, we will never see,  
And reality pulls us back again.  
Even if I'm just a friend,  
I will follow you till the very end,  
To the end of eternity! 

The following month you followed the Princess into one of the gardens. 

"Are you sure it's okay that it's okay for me to not be working?" You asked nervously holding hands with the Princess.

She giggled, "As long as you're with me, it's okay! You do work for ME, afterall."

"You're right, Princess..." You trailed off, noticing that she stopped in front of a patch flowers that you did not know the name of. She picked one, and began to remove all the leaves on the stem.

Once she was finished, she turned back to you, putting the flower in your hair, which earned a blush from you. She took a step back, admiring how pretty the flower look in your (h/l) (h/c) hair, and smiled gleefully, "You look so pretty, (y/n)! And just call me 'Kougyoku' from now on, 'kay?"

"B-but-"

"I'll have no 'if', 'ands', or 'buts' about it! There is no need for formalities for me anymore- at least when we are alone." She said as she gave you a quick wink. 

"Y-yes, Kougyoku!" You liked the way her name sounded in your voice.

"Now, come here," She looked around then pulled you into a corner of the building that surrounded the garden where no one could see.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked.

She shook her head, "No... I just..."

She took a deep breath in, lovingly placed a hand on your face, and softly pressed her lips against yours but quickly pulled away. She looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry..."

"Please do not apologize!" You quickly exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have done that..." She murmured. She looked so ashamed...

"No, no!" You blurted out, "Even if I'm just a friend... I'll follow you till the very end! To the end of eternity!" You vowed as you took her hands in to yours. 

Kougyoku blushed brightly then smiled, "Same goes for you, my dear (y/n)," Kougyoku squeezed your hands then rested her head on your shoulder, "But... I love you more than 'just a friend'..."

"R-really?! You mean it?" You stiffened. 

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable," She backed away, hiding her face behind her sleeves.

You pulled her into a hug, stroking her dark-pink hair, "Not at all... I love you too, Kougyoku."

**Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears.**  
When you whispered to me it's okay dear,  
Did I hear a quiver when I heard you say?  
Just don't look back, cause this was no mistake. 

**Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire**  
This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher.  
Soon that feeling so unknown, has spread without and grown and grown  
It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging. 

You woke up the next day, cuddle up next to Kougyoku, your new-found love, in her bed. You had remembered what had happened the night previous. The Princess has asked you to sleep in her bed for the night, and you gladly accepted. One thing happened after another, and you both had an pleasure-filled night, which neither of you would ever forget.

You sat up and covered your chest up with the sheets. You began to ponder on your feelings for Kougyoku. You had cared about her for so long but now you realized that you loved her. When the thought hit you- that you could never be with a girl, let alone a princess- you felt anxious. You felt a tear run down your face.

You looked back at your beloved, who was now stirring. When she opened her pink eyes, she noticed that you looked troubled and immediately wiped away your tear, "(y/n), what's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong. I-it's okay," You sniffled.

She pulled you into another hug, "Did I hear a quiver when you said that? I know what you're thinking... and I don't know what to do about it-but don't look back, because this was no mistake." 

You hugged her back, "I love you..."

"I love you t-"

Knock, knock, knock

Before either of you could react another servant walked in but paused when she saw you and the Princess, covering yourselves up with the sheets. She gasped and ran out of the room.

**If even if I say I want to stray, I don't mean it.**  
I am always drawn like a magnet.  
Right back to you, I will run and start to cry  
I don't know why, but I will till I die 

You were brought in front of the Emperor. Kougyoku was sat next to him with tears in her eyes. She knew what would happen.

Judal was standing next to the Emperor, looking you up and down. He lazily asked, "Uh? What did she do?"

He noticed the Princesses glare on him but kept his focus on you.

"This maid and Princess Kougyoku were having sexual and romantic relations," The Emperor said to the Magi- who looked shocked-then turned back to you, "I won't stand for a lowly maid doing such things to my daughter. This calls for punishment."

"F-father! This is all my fault!" Kougyoku protested, with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "Please, if anything, punish me not he-"

"Execution." He stated his decision plainly.

"NO!! You mustn't do this!" She pleaded, falling to the ground, "P-please... I beg of you..."

"My decision is final." He motioned for the guards to take you away, "Take her to a cell."

Your heart shattered that moment- not because you were to be executed, but because of Kougyoku's screams and wails of despair.

The guards grabbed you a dragged you away, not listening to the Princess's cries.

**There is no happiness but this,**  
Hanging on a very kiss,  
Dreaming of a day, we will never see,  
And reality pulls us back again.  
Even if I'm just a friend,  
I will follow you till the very end,  
To the end of eternity! 

Luckily, a few days later you were released but banished from The Kou Empire. You weren't exactly sure why but somehow, just like that, you were no longer to be executed.

From the day you were banished until now, you had never stopped thinking about the Princess- and likewise on her end. You both dreamed of a day that you would see eachother again, but you both knew that you would never see that day.

But regardless, your love endured, like how you were both drawn together like a magnet.


End file.
